An attenuator circuit reduces characteristics of a signal, such as amplitude, without substantially distorting the signal's waveform. For example, an attenuator circuit may convert high-amplitude input signals to lower-amplitude signals that can be processed by an electronic instrument. One such instrument is a digital storage oscilloscope (DSO). A DSO is typically configured to convert input analog signals to digital form, store those signals, and process the signals for display, typically on a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.